


Windows of the Soul

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Series/Season 02, Torture, Vila-whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kathy Hintze</p>
<p>When Federation torture leaves Vila paralysed and incapable of communicating, he must find a way to warn the others of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
>    
>  **Original Author's Notes:**
> 
> Previously published in 'Diverse Dimensions 4' (multimedia, 1983).
> 
> Also previously archived at Hammer to Fall.

"Jenna, bring us up quickly!"

The urgency in Cally's voice wasn't really necessary. Zen had already warned Jenna of the approach of four Federation pursuit ships and she'd been about to contact her companions when Cally signalled. What she was unprepared for was the sight of Blake supported between Cally and Avon, unconscious, with blood trickling down the side of his head.

"What happened?" Jenna exclaimed, rushing forward to help them.

"He didn't duck fast enough," Avon advised after depositing Blake on the teleport couch. He activated the computer voice linkup. "Zen, take us out of orbit. Standard by ten."

+Confirmed.+

"But what about Vila?" Cally cried.

"If he's not dead, he soon will be." Cally glared at Avon. "I'm not Blake, Cally," he continued coolly. "If you want to go back down and risk your neck looking for him, go on."

"It's a little late for that now, Avon," Jenna said, checking Blake. "We're already out of orbit." She sighed with relief. "Looks like just a laceration on the scalp. Take him down to the medical unit. I've got to get back to the flight deck and lose our unwelcome friends."

#

Blake awoke with a headache and double vision. Somehow seeing two of Avon didn't make him feel any better. Then Cally stepped into range and things settled into their normal perspective.

"How do you feel, Blake?" she asked quietly.

"I'm a little dizzy, Cally," Blake murmured back. "And my head hurts."

"You're lucky you've a head left," Avon retorted.

"All right, Avon," Blake admitted with some reluctance. "You were right. We shouldn't have tried going through the tunnel." He studied the other man's face. "That is what you wanted to hear, isn't it? Well, now I've said it."

"So you have," Avon conceded with a thin smile. "We were fortunate...this time."

"Fortunate?" Cally demanded, her eyes flashing. "Just what do you consider fortunate, Avon?"

Blake looked from one to the other. There was something wrong. Something he'd missed out on during his unconsciousness. "What's the matter, Cally?" Cally turned away from him, hiding her face. Blake grew uneasy. "Avon?"

Avon regarded him a moment, then said simply, "Vila is missing."

"Missing?" Blake thundered. "What do you mean he's missing?" He winced. Shouting made his head hurt more.

"He wasn't with us when we came back up, Blake," Cally explained. "And we didn't have time to go back down and look for him."

Blake didn't miss the look which passed between Avon and Cally. "Didn't or wouldn't?" he demanded.

"With four pursuit ships closing in on us, Blake," Jenna announced from the medical unit's doorway, "we didn't have a choice." She smiled and walked in. "How's the head?"

"Still here," Blake replied wryly. He glanced over at Avon and added, "Thanks."

"You had the charges," Avon replied matter-of-factly. "If you'd been hit, they might have gone off." Blake studied him again, wondering if that had indeed been the reason. Or was there something else?

"What are we going to do about Vila?" Cally broke in.

"Don't worry, Cally," Blake answered. "If he's alive, we'll get him back." He looked at Jenna. "Have we outrun those pursuit ships yet, Jenna?"

She nodded. "About an hour ago."

Blake sat up tentatively and smiled. The room held steady and the dull throb in his head was fading. "Good. Then I think it's time we checked up on our thief, don't you?"

#

"Don't play games, Restal," a deep voice rumbled. "I know that you're conscious."

Vila reluctantly opened his eyes and found himself strapped down on some kind of examination table, a man dressed in a physician's garb bending over him. "Where...where am I? Who are you?" he whimpered. Vila remembered seeing Blake fall beside Avon and hearing Cally call for teleport. Then he'd been hit by a stun gun. Where were the others? he wondered. Had they gotten away?

"You're in the base interrogation unit." His captor answered his questions in order. "My name is Devlan. And I ask the questions here."

"Then you're out of luck," Vila returned weakly, closing his eyes. "I don't know anything."

Devlan glared at him. "I don't believe that. You've been with Blake for over a year. You've access to all sorts of information and I intend to get it."

Vila opened his eyes and looked at Devlan. "No one ever believes me," he murmured as his interrogator reached for a tubular shaped cylinder lying on a tray beside the table. "Blakes's never told me anything. I'm unreliable," he added, stammering. "Totally unreliable, you see. There's nothing I can tell you...."

His babbling was cut off abruptly as Devlan activated the cylinder and held the humming device up for Vila's inspection. "Do you know what this is?" he asked Vila.

"No," Vila lied. He'd seen one of those before on Earth and he knew all too well what it could do.

"This is a neural disruptor," Devlan explained. "When placed over a nerve center in the body, it can block that center's electrical impulses completely."

Vila stared at him with a blank expression and the man smiled. "In layman's terms, it causes paralysis. Whether it's temporary or permanent depends upon the length of the treatment." He studied Vila for a moment. "And it has been known to cause death if placed directly above the heart. Allow me to demonstrate."

The interrogator held the disruptor inches above Vila's right hand and he felt an immediate numbness. He tried to move his hand but it would not respond. Then Devlan moved the device away. A few seconds later, his hand felt as if it were being stuck by dozens of heated pins. Ignoring the pain, Vila tried to move it again and found to his relief that he could.

"Now that you see what I mean," Devlan continued with a smile, "you will answer my questions. Or must I use this?" He held the disruptor in front of Vila's face.

"But I don't know anything!" Vila cried.

"Have it your own way then," Devlan sighed. "Guard!"

"Sir?" came an inquiry from outside the lab.

"I shall require your assistance for a moment," Devlan advised.

"Yes, sir." A large, burly-looking man in a Federation uniform stepped into the room.

"Stand over there and watch him," Devlan ordered, indicating the other side of the examination table. The guard pulled his gun and moved to obey. Then the interrogator bent over Vila, who felt the restraints begin to loosen.

Vila's mind whirled. _The guard looks awfully big but if I don't make a run for it now, it will be too late_ , he thought to himself. But even as a plan took shape in his mind, he felt something cool touch the base of his neck.

"Oh, no, Restal," Devlan laughed. "You're not getting away that easily. Not until we've had that little chat, you and I."

For Vila, it was like a nightmare. There was no sensation anywhere; it was as though his mind had been isolated, cut off from the rest of his body. He could still hear and talk...and cry; the last of which he began doing almost immediately.

#

For over an hour, Devlan questioned him ruthlessly about his companions and Liberator, but Vila managed to avoid giving him a direct answer. For all of his Federation training, Devlan was a fool and thought Vila an equal one.

"I think that's all the questions I have for now, Vila," he told Vila at length. "Yes, you've been most cooperative."

The unit's communicator chimed and Devlan gestured for the guard to answer it. "It's the commander, sir. He wants to see you."

Devlan sighed. "Watch him," he instructed and left the room.

Vila looked at the guard and wondered what was going on. "Can I have something to drink?" he asked. The guard remained silent. "Talkative type, aren't you?" Vila mumbled.

There were footsteps in the corridor, then Devlan walked back into his range of vision and smiled. "Ah, things are about to become interesting, Restal. More than you can know."

Vila didn't like the way he said that nor the smug look on the interrogator's face. "Can I go to my cell now?" he asked plaintively.

"Cell?" Devlan replied, feigning surprise. "My dear Restal, surely you want to be available to your friends since they've come back to rescue you?" He smiled benevolently. "Yes, of course you do."

Something in the man's voice warned Vila but he could do nothing but watch with terror-filled eyes. Devlan touched the disruptor first to his throat, then passed it lightly over Vila's forehead, bringing darkness to Vila's mind.

#

"Vila? Vila, can you hear me?"

A voice sounding very much like Blake's prodded Vila back to consciousness. Had they discovered the trap and rescued him? He tried to open his eyes to see if it really was Blake but they refused to work. He must still be paralyzed. Then Vila heard another voice and his blood ran cold.

"I told you, Blake." It was Devlan. "They worked him over pretty badly. You can tell that by the bruises. It will take time."

_Bruises, what bruises?_ Vila wondered. _I didn't have any bruises unless... Ah, after he put me under, he must have had that guard... Well, one thing nice about paralysis_ , he thought to himself, _at least I didn't feel anything_.

"I realize that, Devlan," Blake replied. "And I appreciate the fact you volunteered to take care of him. There's no telling what might have happened to Vila otherwise."

_Volunteered? No, Blake, it's a trap, Devlan is working for the Federation_ , Vila cried in his mind, but how could he tell Blake that? How could he warn any of his companions? There was simply no way. No way at all.

Light exploded into the darkness. Someone had opened his eyes. There was nothing but blurry images at first, then gradually they focused on the shape looming over him. Devlan was staring down at Vila, smiling like an executioner awaiting his next victim.

"I know you can hear me, Restal. I thought you might like to see as well. Your friends seem very worried about you, especially Blake. But not to worry, it won't be long and all of you will be together again. Commander Melcott notified the Supreme Commander the moment you and I were teleported up. And it's only a matter of time before they trace the homing beacon I brought with me."

He reached into his pocket and drew out a small metallic cylindrical shaped object no larger than a man's index finger. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Devlan asked Vila, holding the device before his eyes so Vila could see it. "The lab finished it just in time. Much less clumsy than the one in the interrogation room, don't you think?" He smiled cruelly down at Vila. "Yes, completely miniaturized with self-contained power unit. But just as effective as the larger unit."

Devlan flicked a tiny switch on the casing and a barely audible hum emanated from the device. He held the disruptor against Vila's throat for several seconds, then switched it off and slipped the device back into his pocket. "There now. That should insure your silence for a little while longer. It wouldn't do to have the effect wear off too soon, now would it?" he added. The medical unit door slid open then and the Federation spy turned away from the helpless thief.

A face drifted into view. Cally's face, and Vila longed for the gift of telepathy, or that Cally could read his thoughts so he could warn her of Devlan's treachery. But the interrogator had seen to it that he could not even move his eyes. In fact, the pupils were fixed, staring upward into the brilliance of the medical unit's lights.

Cally glanced up at the lights and shook her head. "Too bright," she murmured aloud and left Vila's range of vision. A few seconds later, the glaring overhead lights diminished to a soft glow and Vila gave a mental sigh of relief. Cally returned, a worried expression on her face. "Vila," she said gently. "Vila, it's all right. Do you understand? You are on board Liberator. You are safe now."

_Safe? None of us are safe, Cally_ , Vila thought. _Not as long as Devlan is running around loose_.

"He's tired, Cally," Devlan murmured and moved her back out of sight. "He must rest now." Devlan leaned forward and smiled wickedly, then closed Vila's eyes.

_No, don't, please. Too late. Don't panic_ , Vila told himself. _You've been in worse spots before._ **I have?** asked another part of his mind, **when?** _You've beaten the best psychotherapists in the business. Don't let Devlan get to you._ **Easy for you to say,** the other voice said again. _Gotta rest and think._ **You can't do both, you know,** the other voice pointed out. _Shut up and go to sleep_. **All right, all right!**

#

A rustling sound woke Vila up. Someone was in the room with him, someone who was searching the place as quietly as possible. Instinctively, Vila tried to see who it was. His eyes! They were open! Then the paralysis must have worn off. But as Vila tried to move the rest of his body, his joy crumpled. Nothing. The rest of him was still paralyzed. Well, at least he could move his eyes and that might just be enough.

Vila strained to see who was in the room with him, then caught a glimpse of dark hair. Avon? Then a slender, graceful arm. Definitely not Avon. Cally, then? Yes, it was Cally.

Cally was quietly going through the drawers, making up a list of the medical supplies they were running low on when she felt someone watching her. Turning around, she saw Vila's eyes upon her and smiled.

"Vila? How do you feel?" Vila didn't speak or move, he just stared at her and Cally sighed in disappointment. A disappointment she quickly concealed. "Well, at least you're improving. Blake and the others will be so relieved and Devlan...he will be so happy when I tell... She stopped.

Vila was blinking furiously at her. He seemed to be trying to tell her something. Something very important. Puzzled, she walked over and stared down at him. "Vila, what is it? Are you in pain? What...."

The door behind her opened and Devlan entered. "Ah, Cally, here already?" The man moved up beside her and glanced down at Vila. Vila had resumed the blank stare of the day before. "Has he shown any progress?"

Cally remembered Vila's reaction when she had mentioned Devlan and shook her head slightly. "No. I thought that perhaps if I talked to him some more, it might help."

Devlan accepted her explanation with a nod of his head, then asked, "Tell me, did you open his eyes or were they already open?"

Cally looked at him innocently and lied. "No, I opened them. Did I do something wrong?"

Devlan quickly shook his head. "No, Cally, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry." He ran a hand absent-mindedly through his hair. "It's just that I have been so worried about Vila, taking care of him as I have that I tend to forget he has other friends who care. Forget I even mentioned it, all right?"

"If that is what you wish," Cally answered quietly, and watched Devlan cross to the far side of the room. Then she looked back down at Vila. _He cannot see your face, Vila_ , she telepathed. _It is safe._

Vila's eyes immediately turned towards her face, pleading, begging, seeking her help. _How do I communicate?_ Vila thought to himself. _She knows something is wrong, but how do I tell her?_ Then he came up with an idea.

Cally was startled as Vila began closing first one eye, then both. He repeated the sequence three times and looked at her with desperate eyes. Understanding dawned in her face. _Ah, you want me to ask questions and you will answer them yes or no? One wink for yes and two for no?_ Vila winked one eye at her, relieved at being understood.

_Devlan, he is not what he seems?_ One wink. _He is not working with the Underground._ Again he winked once. _Then why was he imprisoned with you?_ Vila gazed at her perplexed as how to answer.

_Sorry, I forgot,_ Cally apologized. _But Blake said Devlan was imprisoned with you._ Both eyes closed. _Not imprisoned, not with the underground. The Federation? He's working with the Federation!_ Vila signalled yes to Cally, thankful that she had understood him. _I must warn Blake and the others._ Again Vila signalled yes.

She looked at him uneasily. _Vila, will you be all right? If Devlan should suspect something_... Vila glanced towards the door and Cally understood. _I will warn Blake._

A noise from behind warned them and Cally stepped back away from Vila and sighed. "I wonder if he will ever be himself again."

Devlan came up beside her. "I wouldn't worry about him, Cally. From what I've heard, Vila is a very resourceful fellow. He'll make out, don't worry."

She gazed up at Devlan and nodded thoughtfully. "I have never doubted Vila's resourcefulness, Devlan, just his talent for getting into trouble. Still, you are right. I must go now. Blake will want my report."

"Of course," he said, watching her walk to the door. "And Cally, tell Blake not to worry. Everything will be all right."

#

As soon as the door slid shut behind her, Cally ran to the nearest wall comm and called Blake. In a very short time, he and Avon joined her in the corridor adjacent to the medical unit where she explained what Vila had revealed to her. Jenna had remained on the flight deck.

"I wouldn't have thought Vila capable of anything like that," Avon mused in a curious tone.

"I wonder what you would have done, given the circumstances?" Cally asked. She received a cool look for an answer.

"We have to get Devlan out of there and away from Vila before he realizes that we know," Blake told them.

"What exactly did you have in mind, Blake?" Avon inquired. "That we storm the medical unit?" Blake frowned at him but didn't answer.

"Whatever we do, Blake," Cally said in a worried voice, "we must hurry. I do not trust Devlan alone with Vila."

#

 

Devlan approached Vila with questioning eyes. He'd examined Vila as soon as Cally left and knew he was still paralyzed, and yet the Federation spy felt uneasy. Had Cally detected something? Blake had told him she was a skilled field medic but little else. Could she have realized that his state was induced? And if so...

Devlan shook his head and laughed. "I must he getting old. Soon enough, this charade will end. And that promotion to Security Headquarters on Earth in my hands." He looked down into Vila's eyes and smiled in an almost friendly fashion. "And you have made it all possible, Restal. My thanks." Vila's eyes moved slightly.

Faster than Vila could follow, Devlan jumped for the room's lighting control and twisted it to its highest setting. With the sudden burst of brilliance pouring down at him, Vila could not prevent himself from reacting and closed his eyes.

"You are cleverer than I thought, Restal, but not clever enough." He took the miniature disruptor from his pocket. "The Supreme Commander's ships will be here within the hour. Unfortunately, you will not be around to see them." Devlan opened Vila's tunic and Vila's eyes grew wide with terror. "I told you before, Restal, one touch just above the heart and you're dead." He activated the device. "Your usefulness was over anyway. But don't worry, your friends will be joining you very soon."

Vila watched him press the device against his chest, then everything began fading from view. For a brief second, he saw Blake, Avon and Cally rush in through the door, then nothing.

"Get away from him!" Blake shouted, grabbing Devlan by the arm and throwing him clear of Vila.

"Blake," Cally exclaimed, hastily checking Vila. "He's not breathing." She felt Vila's throat. "And there's no pulse." Cally looked at Devlan with unconcealed hate. _What have you done to him?_

Devlan staggered backwards as the fury of Cally's thought entered his mind. "A telepath! Oh, Restal was ingenious."

Blake jabbed his weapon into the Federation agent's chest. "Whatever it is you've done to him, reverse it or I'll kill you."

Devlan looked at Blake and laughed. "You...kill me? Come now, Blake, I've read your file. You couldn't kill anyone in cold blood and you know it. Not even me."

"Have you also read mine?" a harsh voice inquired and Avon stepped in front of Blake. "Do you think I would hesitate to kill you?" His face was cold, his eyes blazing with fire.

"I, too, would welcome the chance," Cally advised grimly.

Blake smiled at the Federation spy. "I repeat, Devlan, whatever you did to Vila, reverse it or I may choose to walk out of this room."

Devlan looked from Cally to Avon and then back to Blake. "All right. I'll do what I can."

"I do not trust him, Blake," Cally warned.

"Neither do I," Blake agreed. "You will tell Cally what needs to be done and quickly."

Devlan didn't like it but what choice did he have? "Here, take this." He handed her the disruptor. "Place it directly over the area of the heart and activate it."

Cally followed his instructions but nothing happened. _You are lying, Devlan_.

"Try it again," he pleaded in a shaking voice.

Cally placed the device again on Vila's chest. At the same time, she laid her other hand against Vila's throat, seeking a pulse. Nothing. No, wait. There was something. It was very faint, but the heartbeat was there. "I think it worked, Blake." She smiled as Vila's chest began to move. "Yes, he's breathing again."

Blake smiled in relief and turned to Avon. "Put our guest somewhere secure, will you, Avon?" The computer expert didn't answer, he just gave Devlan a predatory smile and pushed him from the room.

Jenna's voice came in over the comm. "Blake, Zen's picked up eight Federation pursuit ships just coming into range."

Blake crossed the room and activated the wall communicator. "Understood, Jenna. The situation here is well in hand. Get us out of here as fast as you can."

"No sooner said than done," Jenna replied, and Blake felt the ship lurch under his feet.

"Blake, he's coming round," Cally called and he joined her at Vila's bedside.

Vila's mind moved sluggishly as he willed his eyes to open. Then it seemed to take forever for them to focus but when they finally did, Vila found Cally's smiling face along with Blake's worried one looking down at him.

"Everything is all right, Vila," Blake assured him. "Cally told us everything." Vila glanced about the room. "Avon is entertaining Devlan, don't worry." Vila's eyes beamed with mischief and Blake and Cally laughed.

Avon walked in then, carrying Orac. "You must have read my mind," Blake announced.

Avon looked at him in disgust. "I gave up reading fairy tales a long time ago, Blake." He set Orac on the counter and inserted the key. "Devlan was not sure how long the paralysis would last. Limited treatments usually wear off in 24 hours. But Vila has sustained two lengthy sessions as well as a limited one yesterday morning. According to Orac, there is a possibility of the paralysis being permanent."

Blake no longer felt like laughing. Neither did Cally as she gazed down at Vila. Vila's eyes had filled with fear.

"But it is a very minute possibility," Orac interrupted. "As I told you on the flight deck. The possibility is well in excess of one in one million."

"How very reassuring," Avon commented sarcastically. "By the way, I found this in Devlan's pocket." He placed a small round metallic object on the table next to Blake.

"Homing device?" Blake inquired, picking un the small disk.

"Yes," Avon confirmed. "That accounts for the Federation pursuit ships. I took the liberty of deactivating it." He turned his attention back to Orac. "You were saying, Orac?"

"Hmmm," the computer continued grumpily. "The device in question has been in use by the Federation for several years. Its ability to severely restrict even halt the flow of the electrical impulses in the body has proven most successful in the interrogation of political prisoners. The threat of total paralysis is apparently a most effective way of obtaining needed information."

"We do not need a history lesson on the device, Orac," Blake snapped.

The computer sniffed irritably. "If I might continue. Further data indicates once the electrical impulses begin transmitting again, there is a definite possibility of severe aftershocks to the subject's system resulting in...."

"Pain," Cally finished with a gasp. "The muscles so long in tension...when they relax... Blake, there will be pain, a great deal of pain when the paralysis wears off."

"If it wears off," Avon amended.

Cally looked down at Vila and saw the terror in his eyes. _Do not worry, Vila. You will be all right. I promise. Sleep now._

Vila was tired and obediently closed his eyes, but he did not go to sleep. Who could with the possibility of such a future lying before him?

Cally glanced at the monitor and knew that Vila was only pretending. "Orac," she asked, "if I gave Vila a sedative, would it harm him in any way at this time?" Vila's eyes shot open in surprise.

"I see no threat in such an action," advised the computer.

"Thank you, Orac," Cally answered. Preparation of the sedative took only a minute. She placed the injector against Vila's arm. "If you cannot sleep by yourself, Vila, then I will help you."

Vila tried to fight it. He didn't want to stay paralyzed the rest of his life, unable to move or even to talk. He had to stay awake, he had to hear the rest of Orac's report. He had to... The drug was just too powerful and swept him into a peaceful oblivion.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake inquired, watching Cally as she checked the monitor.

She sighed and looked across the sleeping thief at him. "Yes, Blake, it was. Vila was exhausted and needed rest."

"So you took it upon yourself to assist him," Avon commented. "How very noble."

"What would you have done, Avon?" Cally demanded.

"Orac," Blake asked, interrupting his companions' glaring match, "do you know how soon these aftershocks will begin?"

"There is no exact way of knowing; however, I can speculate."

"Then speculate," Blake snapped.

The crystalline box flickered with multi-colored lights for a minute. "Judging the length of exposure to the device and his present condition, I would estimate they will commence in approximately twenty-four hours."

"Then we have that long to prepare," Blake said.

"If Orac is right," Avon reminded.

"Avon, you are ever the pessimist," Blake returned, shaking his head.

"Someone has to see reality, Blake," Avon replied, retrieving Orac and turning to leave. "Especially when you choose not to."

#

The shocks began exactly as Orac had predicted. Fortunately, Cally was on duty and recognized the signs immediately. She activated the restraining mechanism just as the first frantic quiver ran through Vila's body. His eyes popped open in surprise, then grew drowsy as Cally flooded his system with a strong sedative. In seconds, Vila was in a deep drug-induced sleep, one in which he would feel nothing.

Cally also injected him with muscle relaxants in a vain attempt to ease the release of long tensed nerves. Beyond that, there was nothing she could do but watch and wait.

#

For the rest of that day and part of the next, Vila's body was racked with violent spasmatic attacks which certainly would have doubled his body in two but for the restraints which held him flat against the couch. The tremors twisted his features horribly and more than once, Cally's eyes flitted fearfully to the device monitoring Vila's life signs. But the readings remained within the normal tolerance level. Gradually, the severity of the attacks tapered off until at last Vila slipped into normal sleep.

Cally had stayed with Vila the entire time and wearily put a call through to the flight deck. "Blake?"

"Yes, Cally?" Blake was as tired as Cally. He'd remained on the flight deck, stubbornly refusing to go to his cabin until he knew that Vila was all right.

"I think it's over now," she murmured gratefully. "The monitor indicates he's in normal sleep mode."

"Good." Blake paused a moment, stretching. "Have you seen Avon lately?"

"No," Cally advised. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Blake answered. "Get some sleep, Cally."

"I plan to." The communicator clicked off.

"That sounds like good advice, Blake," Jenna walked up silently beside him. "This is my watch anyway. Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was just going to, Jenna, but...." Blake began, then yawned. "Think I'll go and get some sleep now." He stood up. "Wake me if anything happens?"

"Of course."

#

Eight hours later, Blake was still sound asleep in his cabin when the wall comm chimed. "Blake, can you come to the medical unit?"

"On my way," he replied sleepily, and closed his eyes. A second later, they flashed back open. Cally? What was wrong? Had something happened to Vila? He sprang from his bed and dressed quickly.

Cally was scanning the medical computer's library, a concerned look on her face, when Blake entered the room.

"Cally," Blake asked, "what is it?"

She turned worried eyes toward him. "Blake, I don't understand. Vila should have come round by now."

"He's probably just worn out, Cally," Blake told her. "After all, he's been through a lot lately."

Cally gazed at Vila thoughtfully. "That's what I thought at first. Then I started running tests." The worry returned to her face. "Physically, there is no reason for this state. He should have been conscious hours ago."

"But did you think to check the psychological aspect?" asked a voice from behind them. Avon stepped through the medical unit doorway, carrying something in his hand.

"What do you mean, Avon?" Blake inquired, studying his companion. The computer expert's face was drawn as though he had not slept.

"Vila's behavior made me curious about something," Avon began. "So I took the liberty of having Orac acquire Vila's criminal file from the Central Computer. Once you get past the petty thefts and failures, it reads like a medical journal."

"So that's what you've been doing," Blake murmured.

"Among other things," Avon countered. "Blake, do you realize that every possible means of psychotherapy at the Federation's disposal was tried on Vila? Every little sadistic torture ever devised was used in their attempt to remove his penchant for thievery." Avon handed the report, which turned out to be quite thick, to Blake. "Before you read it, I suggest you sit down."

Surprised by what sounded like concern in Avon's voice, Blake complied. With Cally peering over his shoulder, he scanned the record. When he was finished, Blake looked up with horror plainly written on his face.

"I...can't say I remember exactly which of these 'toys' they used on me," he said in a shaking voice, "but I do remember the pain and what it did to me." Blake shook his head in disbelief, looking at Vila. "It's a wonder he's not dead or insane."

"Poor Vila," Cally murmured, brushing the hair gently back from Vila's forehead.

"'Poor Vila' will not solve the problem, Cally," Avon snapped, taking the report back from Blake.

"You think that his present condition is the result of one of those treatments?" Blake queried.

"Possibly," Avon confirmed. "We know a neural disruptor was used to paralyze him, to keep him from warning us and to give Devlan an excuse for getting on board Liberator. According to the reports, one of the last 'treatments' Vila received came from a Dr. Kylav and had to do with the repeated use of a neural disruptor."

"But...." Blake began, then stooped when Avon impatiently gestured for silence.

"I know, I know," Avon continued. "The report indicates test results negative. But consider this, Blake. When the treatment wore off, Vila was subjected to pain...pain even worse than that which Cally was able to contain with drugs. And the Federation did not lift a single finger to alleviate it. After all, they wanted him broken, ready for reconditioning, didn't they?"

Blake's shocked expression was mirrored in Cally's face. "The pain would have been terrible," he murmured, shaking his head slowly. "Terrible."

"Exactly," Avon agreed. "When everything else fails, there is always pain to drive a person into submission. Either their own or the pain of someone close to them." His eyes grew veiled for a moment, then he went on. "If you check the duration period that Vila was in Kylav's hands, you'll note that the 'treatment' ended after five days; but his release date to the next 'doctor' was not for another six days."

"Six days?" Cally echoed in horror.

"Six days." Avon's face grew as hard as his voice. "Orac calculates that the paralysis probably wore off after forty-eight hours." He nodded at their shocked expressions. "And for the next four days, Vila thrashed about in his room, very probably screaming his lungs out until he either passed out from the pain or from sheer exhaustion."

He studied Vila a moment. "As to his present condition, it's my theory, and Orac tends to agree, that subconsciously Vila thinks he's back under Dr. Kylav's care. And he's waiting for the pain to begin. Bracing himself for it, in fact."

"Then we have to let him know he's wrong," Blake exclaimed. "But how?"

"I've already tried telepathy," Cally admitted. "Nothing."

Avon's expression didn't change, but his eyes darkened perceptibly. "That narrows our choices considerably. I had hoped you would be able to get through to him that way."

"What do you have in mind, Avon?," Blake asked.

Avon seemed to pick his words carefully. "How is he physically, Cally?"

"A little weak, " she conceded. "Mostly from the tranquilizers and muscle relaxants I gave him. But he is all right otherwise." Cally looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Orac came up with a way to help him but it won't be easy," Avon advised. "Not for any of us."

"If it will help Vila, let's hear it," Blake demanded.

"You won't like it," Avon continued, his eyes locked on Vila. "The process involves giving him our own treatments."

"Our own what?" Blake and Cally cried in unison.

"He is waiting for the pain to begin, is he not?" Avon inquired of his companions. "Then we must convince him that he is actually having it or he may well remain trapped within his mind forever."

Blake glanced across to Cally who slowly nodded. "Are you sure this will work, Avon?" he asked.

"I won't lie to either of you." Avon's face showed nothing, but Blake thought he heard a note of fear in the other man's voice. "Orac says there is only a 44.5% chance of success."

"And if it doesn't work?" Cally queried.

"Total withdrawal. Probable insanity."

In the shocked silence which followed, everyone's attention was drawn to the figure whose life signs kept flashing on the monitor. One flash every few seconds marked the beat of Vila's heart.

"All right," Blake said at length, breaking the silence. "What do we do? I mean, what do these treatments consist of?"

"We try to succeed where the Federation failed," Avon explained, looking at his companions. "We must try to condition Vila out of his present state."

"But that's impossible," Cally argued. "you know as well as I, Avon, Vila cannot be conditioned."

"It will be difficult, but it's not impossible," Avon told her. "According to Orac, there is a way it can be done."

"All right then, let's do it," Blake said in a quiet voice, murmuring a silent prayer, a prayer shared by both Cally and Avon.

#

Blurry images flew across in front of Vila, accompanied by taunting voices which sounded familiar and yet were not. Horrible, twisted, anguish-filled faces thrust themselves at him from all sides as Vila fought his way toward a large metal door.

"No!" Vila cried, shoving the faces back. "Go away. Don't! Please! Keep away from me!" He reached the door. His hand found the door sensor and pressed it. The panel slid back and... Pain struck him. Pain unlike any he had felt before. It pulsed from the end of his toes up through his body spreading out as if seeking a means of escape. It rose to the top of his head, pounding at it until he thought his skull was going to explode. He screamed and the world around him twisted and whirled in response to his outcry.

Someone was holding him down, pinning him to the floor. Vila struggled to escape, but hands with grips like iron kept him tightly in place. Terror and fear had long ago disappeared, replaced by the pain which continued to consume him. There had never been anything like this before.

The hands disappeared and Vita found himself floating in a sea of agony. All around him mournful voices called out in despair. He cried out, too, trying to drive the pain away, seeking to force it into the depths. The waves grew into swells, threatening to drown him. He needed something to cling to or he would be lost.

That something drifted toward him, a fragment of memory, and it became a lifeboat to which he attached himself. There had been pain like this before, only worse, much worse. But when? Vila wondered vaguely, tightening his grip on the memory. As he did so, the pain lessened. Encouraged, Vila pulled what little strength he had left and focused it on that fragment, clinging desperately to it and the safety it represented. The pain receded.

Vita drifted with tide, recovering his strength and searching his memory. A building came to mind. A large golden plaque embedded above the entrance. The plaque read "Complex AC-6." Then a name floated by, only to dissolve into a man's face...Dr. Kylav.

The name released a new flood of horror which threatened to overwhelm him. No, hang on. Must hang on. No matter what they do, I must hang on, Vila repeated to himself until all around his tiny island of safety, the words echoed like a chant driving back the horror and the pain.

The rocking motion of the sea stopped abruptly and his island vanished. Vila was lying on dry land. Pushed back on either side of him and held in place by invisible walls was the turbulent sea. Vila got shakily to his feet and looked around.

In the distance, there was what looked like a shoreline and Vila headed towards it. He tried not to look at the boiling waters as he moved past them. They pounded constantly at the invisible barriers, trying to break through and swallow him. No, he muttered to himself. Must hang on. I can't give in to them.

There were dim figures on the shoreline. Vila could barely make them out. People waving to him, calling his name. He walked a little faster. Then the figures became more frantic in their urging. A roar erupted behind him. Vila glanced back over his shoulder and broke into a run. The sea had broken through the barriers and was consuming the void behind him, pouring down the open pathway, seeking to engulf the terrified mind which fled before it.

Vita locked his eyes in front of him, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth, trying to keep himself going. The pain was beginning to creep back, beginning to steal his strength. He forced it back and concentrated on the shore ahead of him. He could make out the people's faces now. Blake! And Cally! And Avon? No time to wonder about that now. He had to keep running.

Water lapped at his heels and Vila could feel the yearning in that flood, an insatiable desire to catch its prey. To force him back into the horror he had managed to escape. The shore was just ahead of him now. Blake had his hand out for Vila to grab. Vila reached the shoreline and scrambled up the bank, stretching out with both hands. The sand gave way beneath Vila, tumbling him to his knees. Vila struggled back to his feet, and tried again, but he couldn't seem to find a firm foothold. Blake's hand dangled closer. Avon's was there now, too.

Jump, Vila, Cally's voice whispered. Jump quickly.

Vita hesitated only an instant, then gathered his waning strength and threw himself upward. His flailing arms were grabbed by strong hands which hauled him up out of the reach of the turbulent water. The sea thundered against the shore, angry that its prey had escaped. It kept hammering for several minutes, then finally disappeared as its frustration spent itself.

Vila slipped from his companions' grasp to the ground, too weak to stand, his vision blurred and distorted. "Blake. Cally. Avon?" he murmured faintly. There was the tiniest note of disbelief in his voice as he said Avon's name.

Rest now, Vila, came Cally's gentle voice. You are safe. You are back. Rest now. Sighing like a weary child, Vila rolled over and closed his eyes.

#

"Well, Orac, what is your prognosis?" Avon queried.

"At present, his condition appears stable. However, further study will have to be...."

"Will he be all right, Orac?" Blake demanded.

"If present conditions hold, yes," snapped Orac, sounding upset. "I thought that I had made that point clear."

Cally sighed wearily, drained by her part in the process. Projecting images had proven every bit as hard as sending her thoughts over long distances.

"You know," she began, "I think Vila was surprised to see you, Avon." Cally smiled mischievously at Blake who grinned back.

Avon frowned at both of them. "You know as well as I, Cally, Orac insisted that all of three of us be included in the projection. No doubt to be certain the procedure was done properly."

"Of course, Avon," Blake spoke up, smothering a chuckle. "We understand that."

"Don't patronize me, Blake," Avon retorted and stormed from the medical unit.

Cally gazed after him fondly. "I always suspected he liked Vila and this only confirms my feelings."

"Mine too," Blake murmured, looking down at Vila. Vila lay tranquil, a child-like expression of trust mingled with innocence on his face.

"How long do you think he'll sleep, Orac?" Blake asked.

"Unknown. However, I would advise that someone be on hand when he does awaken to lessen the chances of relapse."

"I agree," Cally said hastily. "I will stay with him for now, Blake." She held up a hand to halt his protest. "I can always sleep on the other couch if I need to."

"All right. I'll relieve you in a bit." Blake headed for the door, then paused, looking back at her. "Cally, if he comes to before then...."

"I will call you. Now go. You're exhausted."

#

Every single bone ached in Vila's body as his mind approached consciousness and Vila was certain that he'd been thrown against something rivaling Liberator's forcewall. He moaned and gave up trying to move because it simply hurt too much. even breathing hurt but he could hardly stop that. Then something touched his forehead, something soft and cool.

"Vila?" It was Cally and her voice sounded beautiful to Vila's ears.

"Cally?" he murmured hoarsely.

"Here, drink this." She held a glass to his lips and he took a swallow. The liquid was cool and sweet. Vila downed the rest quickly, then sighed. He opened his eyes slowly, wondering what had happened.

"Feeling better now?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes," he answered back. The aching of his body was fading, obviously due to something in the drink. "What happened, Cally?"

She regarded him quietly for a moment. "What do you remember?"

Vila closed his eyes in thought, then opened them. "I remember Devlan...." He shuddered involuntarily. "He touched the neural disruptor to my chest, then darkness. I seem to remember coming to again and you and Blake were there but after that, nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Cally asked, remembering Orac's speculation that there was the possibility Vila would have no memory of his torment and the advice that if such was the case, no mention of it be made.

"No. Is it important?" Vila sounded a little anxious. "What happened anyway?"

Cally smiled sweetly and patted his hand. "Nothing important."

Vila stared at her, noting the lines of exhaustion on her face. "Cally, please," he began fearfully. "I know something happened. Please tell me what it was."

"It's not important, Vila," she repeated.

"Oh isn't it?" Avon inquired from the doorway. "Your sense of what is important is obviously not the same as mine, Cally."

He strolled over to Vila's bedside. "While you have been lying around here relaxing for the past three days, Vila, the rest of us have been forced to stand double watches.

"Double watches? Three days?" Vila was shocked at how much time had passed since his last awakening. "You mean I was asleep that long?"

"Yes, Vila," Cally said gently. "Your body needed the rest."

Vila could not believe it. "Three days?" he kept saying. "I've lost three days out of my life!"

"In your case, I would term that a small loss," Avon advised.

Vila looked at him with pure dislike. "Avon, you are a lousy person to have around sick people."

"What sick people?" Avon feigned surprise. "Cally, would you classify Vila as being sick?"

Vila gave her a pitiful look, but it didn't work. "No, I don't think he's sick, Avon," she conceded.

"I might have known you'd take his side," Vila grumbled.

"Who took whose side?" inquired a voice from the doorway. Blake smiled at Vila as he came into the room. "Feeling better, Vila?" His voice was warm and comforting.

"Much better, Blake. But I'd like to know what happened to the last three days. No one here seems to know." He cast sidelong glances at Avon and Cally whose faces were for the moment identical - expressionless.

"You were worn out that's all," Blake rumbled. "Worn out from Devlan and his little 'toy'."

"Speaking of Devlan, where is he?" Vila asked, looking about.

"We parted company some time back," Avon explained with a predatory smile. "Oh, he's alive," he added. "But I doubt if he is likely to forget this incident."

"What did you do to him?" Vila inquired, wondering at the look which passed between Blake and Avon.

"Do?" Blake echoed. "Nothing. We just left him where he'll do no one any harm for a long time, I hope."

"A distinct possibility," Avon out in. "After all, who would think to look for a missing Federation interrogator on Cygnus Alpha?"

Vila winced. "I'd hate to be in his shoes."

"So would I," Blake agreed. "But since you're feeling better, maybe you feel up to a little work. Cally, is he fit to leave the medical unit?"

"Hmmm." Cally looked at her patient long and hard, then she smiled. "Yes, I think he could manage some light duty."

Vila moaned. "I don't think I'm ready for anything like that yet, Blake." He moaned again, this time a little louder. "In fact, my body feels like it's been used for a tuning fork."

"Then a little exercise should put you in proper pitch," Avon said sarcastically.

"You know what they say, Vila," Blake teased. "No rest for the wicked."

Vila looked affronted. "I may be a little dishonest, Blake, but 'wicked' I'm not."

Blake laughed. "I know, Vila, I know."

Avon looked at Cally and commented, "If I have to listen to much more of this, there will be someone sick. Me!"

Vila glared at him. "Then I suppose I'd better get up. Sharing the medical unit with you might prove fatal to someone of my delicate nature."

Blake could scarcely contain himself. Everyone was definitely back to normal.


End file.
